


The Opposite Of Love

by deansomega94



Series: The Opposite Of Love [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Dean, F/F, F/M, Female on Female Rape and Battery and Abuse, Gaslighting, M/M, Mental Torture, Minor foot licking and sucking, One child conceived normal way with help from a friend, Physical Torture, Wincest - Freeform, fertility tincture given without consent, murders to regain corporeal body, stalker from beyond the grave, the other conceived through astral thought form attack by accident
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:08:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 17,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24614281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deansomega94/pseuds/deansomega94
Summary: AU where only the non-corporeal nasties go bump in the night. Spirits Wraiths, Poltergeists, Demons, etc. No werewolves, vampires, etc. The Family Banes is alive and well and is actually the family Fox, Asa and Tasha got married. The had a second set of twins. John and Mary are still around and happily married. Our favorite angels are brothers and a cousin, and my favorite demon is good they all are human, but some are gifted. Cas is an empath and became a doctor. Meg is a nurse and also an empath. Gad is the cousin, he is slightly precognitive, he avoids his gifts and owns a traditional sports bar and grill, called Gadzooks. Ages have been adjusted as needed, home base has been moved to Louisiana from Kansas. Charlie&Ash are from St. Louis which is where our story takes place.  Wish me luck this is my 2nd try!🤞🏽🤞🏽🤞🏽🤞🏽🤞🏽
Relationships: Alicia Banes Fox/Cole Trenton, Asa Fox/Tasha Banes, Ash/Pamela Barnes, Bobby Singer/Ellen Harvelle, Castiel/ Meg Masters, Charlie Bradbury/Alleanna Fox(OFC), Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester, Gabe/Max Banes Fox, Gadreel/Benny Lafitte, Jo Harvelle/Mick Davies, John Winchester/Mary Winchester, Maurice Fox (OMC))/Zara Evanston(OFC)
Series: The Opposite Of Love [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1779514





	1. All Of Me

**Author's Note:**

> There is graphic violence, most of which does not take place on this plane. But assault is assault, so there will be a warning before each chapter.
> 
> ‼️‼️‼️‼️‼️‼️‼️‼️‼️‼️‼️‼️‼️‼️‼️‼️‼️‼️‼️‼️‼️‼️‼️‼️‼️‼️‼️  
> NOT ABANDONED!! I AM JUST WRAPPED UP IN MY FIRST MULTI-FANDOM SAGA! I’LL BE BACK! PROMISE OR THREAT DEPENDING ON HOW MUCH YOU ARE LIKING IT.  
> ‼️‼️‼️‼️‼️‼️‼️‼️‼️‼️‼️‼️‼️‼️‼️‼️‼️‼️‼️‼️‼️‼️‼️‼️‼️‼️‼️

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlie and Ally finally found that special someone in each other. They get married. And go on a secluded honeymoon, to Finland, stay in an igloo and watch the Northern Lights for two weeks. Everyone is worried that it is still too soon for Ally to be so far away from normal, it has only been a month since she was catatonic, after her stalker had captured and tortured her. Hopefully, they’re all wrong.

  
  


Charlie stood and looked out the window at the fantasy that is St. Louis at night the river, the arch, the lights of downtown, it was magical. And she was blessed to have found the perfect woman, who fell in love with her hometown and was settling in. She had been through a lot of trauma but if you saw that Summer sunshine smile on her beautiful face, you would never know it. She and her best friend, Benny had opened an event planning and catering business, that was giving the big boys a run for their money. And people were already saying that if you wanted any size cake for any occasion, “First Comes Love” was _the_ place to go.

One look was all it had taken for Charlie to know that quirky, bold, shy, Snickers-loving, “Resident Evil” loving little sister of her tenant and close friend, was meant for her. That was six months ago, friends and family alike, were worried that it was too soon. She and Ally knew from the minute they met at the dance club, that they were talking to _her_. After a night kissing and watching movies and snuggling up and falling asleep watching a recently released movie about aliens landing and trying to cure Earth of its parasite or virus, humans and doing a pretty good job unless the stars could convince them that more humans wanted to protect the planet than hurt it. Charlie had laughed the next morning when they fast forwarded to the end to see if it got better, it didn’t. Ally had made her breakfast, after which, she snuck downstairs to her big brother’s apartment.

”You ready Nerdy Girl?” Her brother Ash looked dapper. He was still mourning his mullet. But he was finding that when you were trying to convince lending institutions to give you money to open a second bar and grill in a dicey, fast trending market, an 80s hairstyle did not inspire confidence. He wouldn’t even let her get the words out about giving him the money. If their parents had lived, they would have gotten to know their son and left half of their estate to their eclectic, brilliant son. Ash didn’t think so and actually would become angry if you pushed. He had his hair a little longer on top and some of the length gone. He was wearing a black silk tuxedo, since it was night, an oxblood vest and tie, also silky and embroidered, a dark red tulip boutonnière, and matching trouser socks.

She wiped a tear away, she hadn’t seen him do that in years. ”Ash?”

”You always stun, when you are not afraid someone will notice how pretty you are. But tonight it is full out “petrificus totalus”! He stepped back and admired the watered silk lined, tulle flared pants and matching tunic-length jacket. Since the jacket was held closed by one large white button, she wore a white watered silk shell, she had teamed the suit with white high heel, leather granny booties, with a four inch spiked heels. The boots had a watered silk panel on each side. The jacket was asymmetrical, it was lapelless and the collar stood stiff framing her foxlike face. She had on white gold hoops, her manicured nails were a delicate, unchipped or chewed on white. She wore a simple white gold choker around her neck. Her coppery red hair was in a French twist with wispy, artfully, fly away bangs. That topped of with smoky, sparkling green eyes and a down-in-the-gut happy smile. And the blush the compliment brought, he hoped he could fend off the other women who tried to run off with his sister. “They would be so proud of you, Charlie.” She kissed his cheek.

”Let’s go before people start thinking I was stupid enough to stand her up.” She pulled him out of the room.

Ally looked out the window at the skyline. She smiled it might be one of the most engaging cities in the world, but the St. Louis skyline couldn’t play in the same league as her fiancée. Her father turned her around to get a mental picture, so she let her joy shine through every pore. She could definitely walk on air tonight without the assistance of a harp or clouds. “You luck so handsome, Mr. Fox.” She straightened his tulip boutonnière and picked a piece of white lint off his tuxedo. He hated wearing suits, but he had happily donned them for three of his four children.

”You are a vision, baby! You just keep becoming more ethereal and unbelievably beautiful each year. She is blessed to have you and you her. You are partners. That is what makes it work.” He let his eyes wander over her again, trying to reconcile the little girl who had asked him to watch her twirl in her new Ostara dress. With the beauty in the white dress.

”Asa, I would like a quick minute with my baby, please.”

”I’ll wait right by the door.” He smiled at her.

Tasha checked her tawny hair which was caught up in a white silk-knotted chignon, that was embellished with white diamonds and held back by two diamond topped combs. She had flirty little tendrils curling around the delicate shells of her ears and framing her face that didn’t need a drop of makeup. Her warm, honey brown skin had a glow about it and her cheeks were rosy. Her big, double-lashed Carribean blue eyes, sparkled like all the stars were caught in them. She had on the combs and chignon for old. The white gold, engraved locket was held perfectly in place by her décolletage, which was modest. Her dress was strapless and a-line, with a short train. It was embellished all over the skirt in a glittering rose vine pattern of sequins, that gave way to the lace over silk bodice. The lace pattern matched the sequins on the skirt. She had on her signature shoe, Casadei Blades in white silk. She had a white tulip draped bouquet that had a heart of dark red tulips in the middle. “You will steal her breath. So, you better kiss her quick and give her some air!”

”Mommy!” Ally blushed. Tasha laughed. Out of all four of her children the only one who called her Mommy, was the only one who blushed over kissing. Max knocked on the door.

He opened the door. “Mom, they are ready. You look beautiful.” Tasha wished she had her camera in her hand, when Max looked up and saw his little sister. His eyes widened, he swallowed hard, so he wouldn’t cry. He reached up and touched her cheek. “You grew up to be even more beautiful than I expected. You look amazing, Squirt!”

”Thank you, Max.” She kissed his cheek. They all made their way out of the room. Ally knew she was supposed to be nervous or unsure, but all she was was happy and excited. They stopped outside the double doors of the banquet room where she would become Mrs. Alleanna Bradbury, she bounced on her shoes. The wedding party laughed. Two of their servers opened the door and “Canon in D” by Johann Pachelbel started. The small wedding party entered to an abbreviated version. The pianist did the piano equivalent to a drum role and the emcee, asked everyone to stand as the bride processes. Ally kept perfect time to John Legend’s “All Of Me”. She and Asa stopped right on point, just as the music faded away. Asa smiled a teary smile at Charlie as he handed Ally’s hand to her. They grinned at each other as Charlie helped her step up onto the altar. Charlie just happened to quickly glance at Maurice, Ally’s twin as Ally made sure her dress was out of the way. He had tears freely falling down his cheeks, he placed his hand over his heart and squeezed his fist. Charlie smiled. Asa gave away his baby and the traditional, yet modified in certain places words were said. They were declared soulmates in the presence of those whom they hold dear. And joined in Matrimony.

”Ladies and a Gentlemen, I proudly present to you, Mrs Charlotte Bradbury and Mrs. Alleanna Bradbury. Everyone cheered. It was time to party. Their loved ones followed them across the hall to the reception.

The emcee got everyone’s attention. “We are going to dance before we stuff ourselves with good food. So, I would like to present to you the newly married couple. Charlie and Ally walked out to the middle and Norah Jones’ “The Nearness Of You”, they stared into each other’s eyes, by the end of the song all they saw was each other. Prince’s “Let’s Go Crazy” came on. Everyone rocked out. Ally moved her lower half in a serpentine fashion during the guitar solo. No one with bones could have done it. Everybody around them applauded.

”Keep moving like that you might be the first bride to leave for the airport before the toasts or bouquet toss, etc.” Charlie winked sexily at her. Ally blushed, which left Charlie chuckling as she went to mingle.

”Charlie.” Ally whispered to get her to come back to stand beside her.

”Yes, My Dulcet Darling?” Charlie said properly. Ally giggled. She put her arms around Charlie’s neck and kissed her, a little more than a peck, but not as much as she wanted to. She sighed. Charlie held her in place and kissed her, until her ears smoked. “Is that what you wanted, my wife?”

”Yes. I am working on being the first to do something.” She whispered. “It isn’t normal for me, but I am trying.” She leaned up and kissed Charlie, she licked her bottom lip and Charlie opened her mouth. Ally tentatively swirled her tongue down Charlie’s, then she nipped her lip lightly on the way out. She smiled at Charlie’s hazy eyes and walked away.

”Come dance with me, before that girl ends up having her first time in a hotel bathroom.” Ash said as he hauled her towards the dance floor.

”Ash be quiet. I doubt she wants everyone to know that we decided to wait until we got married. He danced slow with her to the beginning of Phil Collins, “In The Night”. “Dr. McKesson said, that it would give the waiting a positive reason. I want her to love intimacy and sex, not fear it because I couldn’t wait as long as the doctor says we should.” Charlie whispered. The faster part started and they broke apart and danced. “The police say we are just lucky that, she decided to take as long as she did to tie the knots and for Ally to wake up or Dean and Benny would have been to late to save her sanity for sure and possibly her life. If Ana had held it together she would have taken her time which would have saved her life, but she was unraveling fast and she probably would have killed her by mistake.” The song finished and Charlie felt her clinch, she didn't she the distinctive chignon over chestnut hair anywhere.

”I am going to go dance with my wife, Sister of mine. She is looking quite gorgeous this evening. Bet you we are pregnant before you...” Ash stopped.

”We both want them. We were thinking of hitting up Dean or Benny. She’s terrified because she thinks artificial is wrong, against nature, etc. So, I said she could with whoever until she got pregnant when we know her fertility window. She was shaking and begged me to stay with her during. I told her when she was ready and I wouldn’t leave her for a second.” Charlie smiled at Sally Coffelt. “So who is she after this week?” The blonde headed for Maury, her youngest brother-in-law. “No way.”

”Charlie, Maury is not his twin. He can handle all the fish in the sea including the piranhas.” Ash chuckled and went and started dancing with his wife to Aerosmith’s “I Don’t Wanna Miss A Thing”. Charlie smiled she was so glad he had found Pamela, he was so hurt, when the will was read and they didn’t leave him a penny. Then he had been dating Camille Coffelt and when she found out that he had a last name that mattered but no money, she’d dumped him. He had a hard time, then Gad came along and offered him a 50% buy in, for whatever he had and then they could take a percentage of the profits and apply it to what he lacked of fifty percent. It had happened much quicker than they expected and now they were fixing to open a second location. She was glad things were turning around for the Bradburys and the newest member was dancing with Sam to Nine Inch Nails, “Closer”. Sammy looked like he was having far too much fun. Before she could get there, the song changed to Ed Sheeran’s “Thinking Out Loud” and Dean and Ally started dancing to it. Charlie just watched how happy her Little Bird was. You would never think that a month ago, she was in a mental hospital, catatonic. Once Alicia had found her in her mind, she led her out. She was fine, her stalker was in a hospital for the criminally insane in Shreveport and she was there for life. Charlie had watched Ally fill the dull blue eyes and shake her head. And just like that the Carribean Blue, twinkling ones were back.

Charlie went to talk to the parents she had adopted the Winchester’s, John and Mary. They had adopted her and Ash when their sons moved into the mansion. She had split it into four apartments. Sam and Dean who had Charlie change Sam’s identity to Samuel William Wesson and their son had died long ago. That enabled Sam and Dean to get married. They never went back to Carencro and she didn’t blame them. Dean had been brutally assaulted and beaten and left hanging by his wrists from a tree in the swamp. Charlie knew that whoever had done it had better hope that the other three Winchester’s never found them, but at least they’d kill them quick. Dean had said if he ever figures out who it was, they were going to die slow and painful. His face was deadly serious.

”Excuse me, everyone. May I have your attention?” Ally said politely and into the mic, which took major guts for her. “Please everybody hush for a bit, please!” She didn’t raise her voice but the outraged Southern Belle had caught more attention than yelling ever would. They all smiled, but were quiet. “My wife hates dancing alone with the spotlight on her, but she promised that she would do the first dance. So, I tried to think of something she loves that I don’t like to do. I came up with sing a song on stage just me, so she could hear me loud and clear. It was hard to come up with a song that she liked, I knew and was appropriate to be sung at a wedding.” Everybody whistled and catcalled. She blushed neon red. “Charlie. I love you more than all the grains of sand on all the beaches, on all the planets in existence times infinity. The lights went down and they put a spot on her, which was fine with Charlie because everyone else had ceased to exist. “How do I, get through one night without you?” When she got to the last note, she was looking right into Charlie’s eyes. Charlie walked up on stage and kissed her breathless. She smiled happily. Charlie held her hand and walked them off the stage.

Charlie pulled the garter belt off Ally’s thigh and flung it right into Benny’s chest. He jumped for joy and blinked at Gad who smiled and kissed him. Ally got dizzy when she closed her eyes and lifted her arm over her head, no one had thought of it, but Ally just pulled Charlie’s arms around her and tossed it, Jo her new admin guru at the catering business, caught it, she smiled at her boyfriend Mick.

They went up to change for their flight to Finland, they were going to stay in a igloo hotel and watch the Northern Lights. There would be no one close so they could see the beauty without having to close up to do honeymoon activities.

”So, your honeymoon is the one time I approve of no creature comforts. But even with a restaurant at the main igloo, how will you keep to your high standards of eating, madam?” Dean asked as he helped her get everything ready.

”The reason your in here is because the people who know enough about organic foods and beverages are at the shipping place making sure the package went out yesterday. We couldn’t fly with so many items, but when we checked shipping the list opened up, so we mailed our food to ourselves at the main igloo. I am anal, so they volunteered to check in person, so, I would not work myself into a panic attack over it.” She smiled, tight lipped at him. Dean pulled her hair out of her collar and then turned her into a tight hug.

”No giving my little sister grief about the incredibly, admirable way she handled a horrific ordeal. You were almost dead when we got there.” Dean shivered. Ally hugged him back even tighter. “So, you have the occasional over reaction or you are fussy about how things are done. I will take that everyday over not having you here anymore. You just married someone I think is perfect for you. She married you not because of your admirable fortune, or because to most men and lesbians you are the definition Of hot. She married you because she loves your spunk, your quirky sense of humor, how hard you try everyday to be more healed than the day before, and because in the light of your love is the most loved she has ever felt. I did ten, and I don’t remember them all, but I know none of her top ten had to do with your hotness or your wealth. You struck gold. Now, relax and enjoy it, Squirt!” Dean held her back so he could see her eyes.

”She has the most amazing heart, mind, soul, aura _and_ she really doesn’t care about my last name or my money. She loves me, shaky places, bumps in the road and all! The Goddess Blessed me so richly. In my wife, but before that in my extended family. I love you Dean. She kissed each eye, then his nose, then each cheek, then his lips.

”I love you too, Alleanna Yasmine Bradbury.” He kissed her back the same way, which was a blessing she’d taught them all when they were little.” He unbuttoned a button on the jersey she had on under a denim shirt, which she left open. “Did you remember extra blankets?”

”Yes, Dad.” She said with a smirk on her face. Dean shook his head and led her to the top of the stairs, Charlie took her hand and Dean went to take her bags to the car. Benny was taking them so he would have the SUV during her absence to deliver etc. She and Charlie walked down the three steps, to the landing. Everybody cheered, followed them outside and pelted them with birdseed. Then she waved at her friend Zara and her little girl, Lilyana. She was delighted to see her talking to Maury.

Charlie was looking at her with a raised brow.

”What?” She started to try for innocent, then just grinned. “They are perfect for each other, but I would have invited her to my wedding either way, but he needs a nongoldigging, nonskank, to help him get over whatever her name was.”

”Her name was Carrietta Westfield, which you already knew. Yes, Maury deserves a nongoldigging, nonskank girlfriend. Which is why I chased Sally Coffelt away.” Charlie waited for the explosion.

”I would personally feed her to the lions at the zoo, before I would let her get her hands on my brother.” The fact that it was said emphatically but softly, made it scarier.

”Benny, don't look in the rear view mirror because I am going to kiss my wife the way I have wanted to since they opened those doors and I saw her standing next to her father looking like an angel.” Charlie smiled as she moved in closer to Ally. Ally caressed her cheek and chin and pulled her down to meet her lips, she kissed her hungrily and raunchier than normal. Charlie pulled back to look at her eyes, she was sober and she wasn’t scared, so Charlie took control of the kiss, she slid her hand up Ally’s side, under her shirts and under her bra and tweaked and rubbed her nipples. When Ally edged, she would stop, then start up again.

”Why do you keep stopping? Did I do something too forward?” Ally looked down, unsure of herself.

”Baby Bird, I want your first one to be in my arms, while we look up at the Northern Lights, actually while you look and I watch the fireworks move across your face. Not the back seat of Benny’s truck. Understand?” Charlie rubbed her finger across Ally’s bottom lip. Ally sucked her finger into her mouth, she just held it on her tongue at first, then she pulled it back and nibbled on it, then she took a sip of soda and put it back in her mouth, swirling the cold soda around Charlie’s finger, then she popped it out and pushed it into her mouth. Charlie moaned at the taste of her wife and the soda. Then Ally pulled the finger out and kissed her, pushing more soda into her mouth. While Charlie got lost in the taste of Ally which was like spiced oranges and sweet soda, she felt Ally’s fingers swirling lightly up her sides under her sweater. Charlie’s breath caught as the light touch slid under her bra and Ally sighed when she flicked Charlie’s nipples. She deepened the kiss and slid her fingers down Charlie’s abdomen, stopping above her navel to trace circles, Charlie moaned. The kiss had only let up for air and now Charlie deepened it. She gasped as her virginal, shy, submissive wife, slid her hands down in Charlie’s jeans and rubbed them back and forth on the outside of the bikini undies she’d thrown on, because her wedding suit didn’t look right with them. Charlie breathing was heavy and she stopped for a bit when her wife’s index and middle finger slid inside her and slid out partially before sliding back in, Ally, held her breath for a moment while she started gently making circles with her thumb on Charlie’s clit. She kept moving her fingers, then slid one more in, Charlie open mouth gasped for sir, while Ally nibbled and licked her neck, collarbones and earlobes. Charlie smiled when she kept the hand going but stopped the nibbling for a bit, because Ally was edging and she didn’t want to disappoint Charlie. Ally’s fingers hit her spot and twisted off her clit just right and Charlie exploded into her orgasm. Ally swallowed her shout. They both looked at Benny he had on his ear buds. His gift, helped him listen to other people to know if there was danger. They looked back at each other, Ally half expected to get yelled at, she wasn’t expecting the kisses all over her face, neck, and collarbone. She definitely wasn’t expecting to have a nipple suckled. Charlie watched her throw her head back and her breathing heave. She switched to the other one, then closed her shirt up and kissed her mouth. “I’m not punishing you or anything, but I really want to have you go with the Northern Lights flashing behind your eyelids, while I keep stroking you through it. Then I want to show more of what we can give to each other.” Ally was looking down. Charlie lifted her face and found her eyes were misty and she was smiling.

”Every time I think I know how much you love me. You say something like that and I sink further into love with you. I don’t think you realize how special and unique you are. And a minister just finished saying your all mine, forever. I don’t mind waiting. Was it okay for you?”

”Spectacular! I hope Benny’s not too embarrassed.”

”He has on his ear buds.” Ally tapped him and asked him to take them off. He smiled at her. She blushed and smiled back.

”We are at our destination, love birds.” Benny announced as he came and helped her out of the car. Then helped Charlie. He got a cart and loaded their luggage onto it. They said bye to him at the curb. Charlie hugged him then went and got into the check in line. “Be careful. Don’t worry. Charlie loves you, so if you choke, she will understand, and nothing. That is your best outfit as far as she is concerned.” He kissed her on the lips. “I will miss you, Ma Chere!”

”I’ll miss you, too. I will take a zillion pictures, it is supposed to be beautiful!” Ally said with misty eyes and a sniff. She kissed one more time and then was gone through the door. The idea of ma petite Chere, being that far away from him for two weeks, terrified him. He got in his truck and drove back home.

  
“I cannot wait until we are flying over the ocean the sunsets are so pretty from up there and then. The feeling of floating on the stars as we drift across the water. I have always loved flying. Usually, you are going somewhere exciting with people or person that you love.” Ally kissed Charlie and had the people around them laughing at a tale of how she was flying when she was little and she had just seen The Twilight Zone where William Shatner saw a creature on the wing of the plane. She kept moving trying to get away from the creature and it would follow her, she was in tears, she was afraid something bad would happen to everyone if she told, so she finally cracked, a lot of pressure on an eight year old, who’d been told not to watch that show. My parents determined the fright was enough punishment. It was my reflection in the night time windows of the plane.” Everyone cracked up. On the next leg of the journey she started a game of word ladders. Where you had to name a country that started with the last letter of the country the person before you named. The person before Ally said. “Fez.” He mouthed sorry, Ally smiled impishly.

”Zaire.” Ally said mischievously. “I think some of us have had enough, but how about having to sing a song that has the word written on the piece of paper you draw? We split into teams you get one minute thirty seconds per song. After fifteen minutes the team with most tunes gets this gigantic, Snickers, from my personal stash!” Everybody, said one or two, as they went around their gathering. The ones would be together, the twos together. “Spouses, etc. have telepathy after awhile so studies say, so no spouses, siblings, etc. together.” Ally was a two, Charlie was a one. “Someone on the opposite team has to agree it’s a song, if you can’t remember the title and artist. You can forget other words as long as you sing the word. She shook the bag and told ones they were up. A lady who had opted out and some one else took her place was their time keeper. An older English man, who was returning home after seeing grandkids went first.

He looked pained and just before time, he blasted out in a decent baritone, “Someone left the cake out in the rain. I don’t think that I can take it, it took do long to bake it. And I’ll never have the _recipe_ again, oh no.” Sir Richard Harris, MacArthur Park.” He smiled.

Ally verified. “Strange song, strange man, very talented and Dumbledore was the perfect role to end his distinguished career with.“ He laughed and agreed.

They went around, finally getting to Ally. She stuck her hand in the bag and came out with a word. She smiled maniacally and sang in her throaty alto. “Those women were sobbin, sobbin, sobbin, fit to be tied. Every muscle was throbbin, throbbin, throbbin from that riotous ride!” Howard Keel, and ensemble cast of the film version of “Seven Brides for Seven Brothers” I think it was 1954.” An Native American woman who looked to be in her fifties, verified.

Charlie was up next and she pulled a paper and immediately sang to her wife. “When I fall in love, it will be forever or I’ll never fall in love. Word was fall.” She smiled at everyone and noticed, Ally sniffing. Everybody awwwed. Ally blushed. They played two rounds and each team won one.

The next leg of the journey, Ally curled into her side like a sleepy kitten and was out. Charlie wasn’t as outgoing as her wife so she took out, “A Tale of Two Cities”, which was another favorite of Ally’s, she thought it was pretty good. She read for several hours and then she drifted off too. The next thing she knew they were at Reykjavik, she maneuvered a sleepy and slightly disoriented Ally of that plane and onto the next one. Nobody seemed interested in togetherness, so she pulled out a well-read copy of “The Stand” by Stephen King. She was at the beginning, she read fast and you could see what was happening playing over her face. She jumped when the flight attendant touched her seat.Ally laughed and so did the flight attendant. She wanted to know if they wanted anything to drink. Ally asked for sweetened ice tea, they had bottled, she was fine. Charlie got a giant soda. Charlie leaned over and kissed her. She smiled and blushed. Charlie figured she knew what she was thinking about.

They finally got to Kittila airport, one day after they had started their trip. Charlie was anxious to change clothes. Ally had a change in her carry on and wipes to freshen up. She was warm in her long johns, ankle length denim skirt, thick scrunch socks, stacked, high heel, black ankle boots. She had on a black cropped cotton, long sleeve shirt, she had a denim shirt over it and a black cardigan. She topped it off with a lined denim jacket, a black fedora and a scarf and gloves. Charlie had on corduroy pants, boots, a thermal undershirt, a thick sweater, a cardigan over it, scarves, gloves and a matching beanie, pulled low over her ears. Charlie and Ally held hands and Ally shivered. When they got to the reindeer drawn sleighs, there were freshly laundered, insulated blankets, Charlie put them over Ally, then got under them as she snuggled in close to her wife. They both oohed and aahed over the scenery going by, everything was so much like a painting, Charlie felt like they had entered their own personal Winter Wonderland. No one else was heading to the Kakslauttanen Hotel Resort, tonight. The very happy man who reminded Ally of a grandfather from any Christmas movie. He was married to his wife of 54 years, his two sons and one daughter were happily wed as well and he now had six grandchildren, the last one was born just three months prior. He tsked when Ally tried to fold the blankets back, but her teeth were chattering and her body shivering so much that she couldn't get her fingers to work. He carried their baggage in and then came back to them. 

"My name is Donar Jarvinen, my beautiful wife is Jeneve and my son is Torgny. My son or I will be by every afternoon to replenish wood, refill the generator etc. There are emergency supplies in the cellar, you will see the door. A verbal "We are fine." is all we need. The other items we can manage without bothering you in the cabin proper. Congratulations! Welcome to Finland!"

"Thank you. We are so thrilled to be here!" Ally commented.

"Thank you. Thank you for taking care of things out here. The one who would know how to fell a tree or fix a generator is bundled up and turning blue. So, thanks!"

He smiled and got back in his sleigh. He turned it around and he and the handsome reindeer were headed out. Charlie smiled and when she turned around it was a leer, directed at the gorgeous woman, standing outside the igloo, shivering. She kissed her long and deep Ally stopped shivering and when Charlie swung her up bridal style. They both giggled and Charlie held on to the giggling woman firmly and cross the threshold.


	2. Turn A Murder Into Art

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ally and Charlie are enjoying their honeymoon. Just the two of them, they have no outside distractions. They finally consummate their relationship and soon discover that the books, games, movies, etc. they had planned for down time weren’t gonna get used. Everything with their time away is so beautiful. Charlie just wished she could take her home and announce that Ally is pregnant. Be careful what you wish for!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ‼️⚠️‼️⚠️‼️⚠️‼️😊⚠️⚠️⚠️⚠️‼️⚠️⚠️⚠️‼️⚠️‼️⚠️‼️⚠️‼️‼️⚠️‼️⚠️
> 
> BRUTAL RAPE-BY MALE
> 
> TORTURE BY FEMALE
> 
> FLASHBACKS TO THE FIRST TIME THEY BOTH HAPPENED
> 
> GRAPHIC VIOLENCE
> 
> MONSTROUS ILLUSIONS
> 
> NIGHTMARES
> 
> CORPSE
> 
> MENTAL ILLNESS
> 
> PLEASE HEED WARNINGS!!!

Charlie put Ally down, sliding her against her body until her feet were on the floor. Ally kept her arms around Charlie’s neck, pressing her body as close to Charlie as she could get. Charlie looked into her eyes, her pupils were blown, her breathing caught as Charlie leaned down to kiss her. Charlie lightly licked Ally’s bottom lip and groaned when she opened her mouth. Charlie framed her face and kissed her top lip before flicking her tongue inside Ally’s mouth. Ally flicked back and then she slid the side of her tongue down Charlie’s, then she swirled her tongue back in and slid the side down again. Charlie moaned and took control of the kiss. She kissed her wife hungrily. Still kissing her, she unwrapped her like the gift she was until her breasts were bare, she rubbed her thumbs across the hardened nipples and Ally sighed lustily. She kept flicking her nipples while she continued the kiss. Charlie looked up into her wife’s blue eyes, her irises were almost lost behind the black of her pupils, she looked at her kiss-swollen lips, and growled. Charlie took a deep breath and gently pulled Ally’s head back by her hair and feasted on her neck, shoulders and collarbone. Ally moaned, Charlie smiled. Then she hovered her mouth over a nipple, let her breath make it tighten more, before she sucked the nipple into her mouth and laved it with her tongue. Ally moaned louder and deeper. Charlie switched nipples and used her hands to undo Ally’s jeans, she unzipped them, slid them down and helped her kick them off. Then she swept her fingers into Ally’s underwear and under the lacy fabric, she rubbed her flattened hand across her mound. Ally’s knees gave out, Charlie carried her over and lay her on the sofa. Ally spread her legs wide. Charlie moaned again, knowing how she was responding was new to her, and that Charlie was the only one to see her this way, was arousing. Charlie flicked her tongue and fingers down her belly, spending time teasing the skin right above her navel. Then she flicked Ally’s clit with her tongue and Ally looked down her body as her shout of pleasure filled the igloo. Her eyes wide, she watched Charlie as Ally had her first orgasm. Charlie slid her fingers inside her, Ally clinched around them and moaned as Charlie moved her fingers in and out. Charlie stopped. She rolled green eyes up and locked blue eyes with hers. Then she dove three fingers in and pumped them in and out, while Ally writhed and moaned. Charlie smiled when Ally started to clinch her fingers, she nipped and licked her neck when she threw her head back. She looked up at Charlie and kissed her as she came again. Charlie kept her fingers going until Ally came down from her high.

”Angel you okay?” Charlie asked. Ally had closed her eyes and was trying to breathe normally. She opened them slowly.

She moved around until Charlie was under her. Ally languidly undressed Charlie. When her neck was bare Ally nibbled on her neck, flicking her tongue across where she nipped to soothe. Then she took off her sweaters. Ally stood Charlie up and explored everywhere with her tongue and fingers there was a spot just below her left shoulder blade that made Charlie cry out in pleasure. Ally teased it and marked it. Ally explored her spine making Charlie sigh in pleasure, then she gave her open mouth kisses over the rest of her back. Then she reached around and unbuttoned and unzipped Charlie’s corduroy pants and slowly pulled them down. Charlie toed her boots off, Ally pulled her bikini underwear down, Charlie took them and her pants off. Ally had already started exploring the backs of her calves with the light touch of her fingers and quick flicks of her tongue. Charlie moaned and would have crumpled but Ally held her up by her butt, at a spot on the lower part of her right calf, right above her ankle. She explored each foot and Charlie’s reaction made her smile a predatory smile. She flicked her tongue back and forth behind each knee and Charlie edged. Ally stopped and flicked and nipped and caressed Charlie’s ass. She bit her butt cheek and gently pushed her legs apart and played with Charlie’s hole for a bit, until Charlie begged her for mercy. She slid around Charlie like she was a hungry snake searching for her next meal. She gave a gentle push which had Charlie flopping bonelessly onto the sofa. Ally gave the same attention to the front and side of her calves and then she explored every inch of Charlie’s thighs. Charlie moaned loud and deep, when Ally’s tongue flicked across a spot on her left upper thigh. Ally teased it with flicks of her tongue and gentle nips with her teeth, she finally sucked a mark there and moved on to Charlie’s belly, she laved the spot above her navel and Charlie groaned. Ally giggled and did it again. Then she flicked and traced her way up Charlie’s torso and she flicked Charlie’s areola then nibbled them lightly when Charlie closed her eyes and tossed her head back and forth. Ally sucked a nipple in and swirled her tongue around it switching between them until they were both so hard they hurt then Ally immediately flicked back down her belly. She stilled and Charlie opened her eyes and looked down at her wife. Ally’s blue eyes rolled up and watched Charlie watching her. She breathed on Charlie’s clit and Charlie bit her lip, she flicked it with her tongue and Charlie moaned, then Ally sucked it gently into her mouth and laved it with her tongue. Charlie came so hard she whited out for a second. When Ally was sure Charlie was back in her body, she slipped her tongue inside her, Charlie moaned. Ally started slowly at first to slide her tongue in and out of Charlie, when Charlie keened, Ally sped up and put more pressure behind her tongue. Charlie’s eyes sprang open when she felt a finger slide in beside the tongue, she fell back and went back to keening. Charlie’s eyes sprang open and she looked down, but Ally was busy, because she was sliding the slick, wet finger in and out of her hole in sync with her tongue. Charlie chanted Ally’s name, she writhed, she made incoherent comments and wrapped her hand in Ally’s hair. Charlie whined when she began to clinch around both. She began to she flashes behind her closed lids and then she felt everything she was bunch tightly and she erupted into the hardest orgasm she’d ever had. She lay back and heaved breath in, then she looked down at Ally and saw uncertainty on her face.

”Was it too much? I’ve wanted to explore your amazing body, since we met at the club. When we danced to “I Need You Tonight” by Inxs, I thought I was going to have an orgasm when you pulled me against you, all forceful and I could feel all of this through the that amazing sheer dress, with the panels of fabric covering your personals. It was the first time I ever considered breaking my rule about until marriage. I’m sorry if it was freaky or something...she went pale...you asked me to stop just now and I didn’t I am so sorry! Please forgive me!”

Charlie spoke up before she could wind herself up. “I was begging for you to finish me off then, but I am thrilled and throbbing in a good way because you gave me what played when you walked down the aisle to me. You gave me, all of you. You sought out all my curves and edges. That was the most sensual, intense lovemaking session I have ever had. It made me realize, this is the first time someone made love to me, my beautiful bride.” She pulled Ally up to sit straddle her. Ally pressed her head into Charlie’s chest and nuzzled between her breasts.

”I love you so much, Charlie.” She kissed her. The kiss grew passionate, Charlie pulled back.

”We need showers, food and rest, after “wedding night, bed sex”, of course.” Charlie teased.

”Wedding Night Bed Sex?” Ally asked incredulously. She was grinning.

”Yes. It is a ritual that must be observed or the marriage could be cursed by the Wedding Sex gods! The couple that broke them would never have good sex again.”

”I wouldn’t want to upset them, because I think I might be a Nympho!”

”Really?” Charlie asked as she stroked above Ally’s navel.

”Really.”

Charlie spun her around and dumped her on the couch. “My turn to explore every nook and cranny, of this beautiful, silky body.” She sucked at a toe.

Later they sat on the floor in their sexy lingerie, which each had modeled before climbing under the covers and sitting down with the pillows propped against the foot of the bed. Ally had warmed homemade stew, she had canned and mailed to them. There was homemade cornbread, she had put dried egg into each pack, so they didn’t have to figure out how to get eggs. Ally sat as close to Charlie as she could, she watched the Northern Lights and Charlie watched her, watch them. She had come out of her ordeal, with the lesson of suck every second of life you can out of the day, because you are not guaranteed a tomorrow. Charlie turned to watch the lights and thought about everything that that bitch had put Ally through.

Ally had gone to a ritzy, hard to get into culinary institute in Baton Rouge to be a Pastry chef. Benny had been her friend already, he got burned on his upper arm and Ally had gone with him to the emergency, she had filled out forms, etc. Then she crept into the room they were patching him up in. The nurse who assisted thought Ally should be hers, Ally disagreed, this had led to twenty-two months of the woman stalking her, gaslighting her, eventually she turned violent. Ally finally admitted what was going on to Benny, he broke into her apartment about a week later because she hadn’t been to work at the job they had both landed at the premiere catering company in Baton Rouge, Le Fleur Rouge. He knew she was home, her car was there, her music was stuck on a Sade song, it was louder than she played her music. He found her on her bedroom floor. She had been whipped with a metal tip whip until she had lost consciousness. Then she had lie there bleeding all day. The ambulance came and whisked her away. Benny called her family and the doctors had given Ally ten units of blood. She had been in a coma for a week. Having a brother and a sister who were witches helped. They were able to heal her back without there being one scar. They had packed her and her best friend up and moved them to St. Louis. Where Charlie had met her. It wasn’t very long before it started up again, nasty notes, the violence was escalating and the police had their hands tied unless they could catch her in the act. Ana Maria Rodriguez had managed to kidnap Ally and torture her mentally and physically to the point where when Dean and Benny had found her naked and hanging upside down, with intricately ties knots in the rope which were slowly coming undone, except for the one around her throat, it would have snapped her neck or she would of choked to death slowly, she was locked inside herself. They got her down, they got her to the hospital. Charlie had waited with her family. Cas one of her tenants and an ER surgeon, came and told them, their had been no sexual trauma but she had been pinched and bitten and beaten and whipped. Ally was hiding out in her mind. Against Cas’ wishes the insurance had moved her to a psych facility. Where she had been in a catatonic state until a month ago. She put up with the medical field’s treatment for a whole week, before she signed herself out and healed herself with time with her family and her fiancée, with her business and putting the finishing touches on their wedding.

Charlie kissed her earlobe and sucked it into her mouth. “I want to taste you.” Charlie whispered in her ear. Ally’s breath caught. She looked at Charlie. Charlie pulled her up then gathered the covers. She tossed both on the bed, which made Ally giggle. Charlie changed it to a moan when she laved above her navel and freed her from her lingerie. Charlie explored Ally’s body. The Northern Lights watched Charlie make all of Ally’s body sigh and go laxed, instead of them watching Nature’s Show.

The next morning, Charlie rolled over into an already cold place in the bed. She sat up and looked at her watch, it was seven in the morning, then she heard Ally singing along with Sheena Easton about their baby taking the morning train and working hard. Charlie sighed and got up, she showered, when she saw the shower was already wet. When she slipped into the alcove that held the two burner stove top and small oven, dorm fridge, sink and cabinetry, and composter. She pecked her wife’s cheek and nibbled her earlobe which made her moan, before filling a mug with Ally’s excellent coffee. She went and sat at the two-seater table.

”How long have you been up?” Charlie asked as she took a sip of coffee and felt her body begin to wake up.

”About four. It was so beautiful with the stars and animals and the tale end of The Lights. I went for a run, just around the igloo again and again until my pedometer read five miles twice. My time wasn’t great because of the unfamiliar ground and a mother wolf and her pups. They were so adorable and she was moving them further into the forest because the humans are coming again. I had a smoky stick sausage in my pocket. I asked her if she wanted to try it, I said it didn’t have any junk in it. She enjoyed it and let me give a little to each pup. Then they went on and with me stopping like that I had to warm up again, so my time stunk. It is the only time except for in your arms I was warm.” She sat breakfast, full breakfast, with biscuits, bacon, sausage, pancakes, home fries and powdered, organic eggs, with cheese and crumbled bacon and onion in them. She dug in. “They aren’t terrible disguised.” She finally noticed that Charlie hadn’t said anything. “Charlie, baby are you okay?”

Charlie reached one hundred in her head and took three deep breaths while Ally had talked. Now she could talk without yelling. “Angel, I’m not okay because of the incredible danger you were in and I didn’t even know you were not beside me.” Charlie was proud of how even her voice was.

”I’m sorry, I didn’t think about morning nookie. I was just looking out so I put on my running clothes, I thought we might be closer to the lodge and I could use their gym. But the run outside was so much better. Ana is locked up, you and Mommy and Benny said I’m safe, so why was I in incredible danger?”

”Oh Angel. I am not upset that you skipped morning and shower nookie. Now that we are married I don’t expect you to be available for whenever I may want it. Mutual jumping the other person, will work.” Ally smiled. She kept eating, the not awful powdered eggs, so did Charlie while she puzzled out how to make her understand without making her afraid of everything and everybody. “Angel, you could get turned around if snow came in quickly or a fog. You heard Mr. Jarvinen, the igloos will be full be tonight. Someone came in after us. You are in a foreign country, someone in one of the other igloos could consider you free game, because you are a foreigner too, legal action would be complicated with two embassies involved, so police might not do much about it. I think the animals that are nearby would come to your rescue, but it might happen so fast, that all they could do was try to clue me in that you were hurt.” Ally was picking at her food. “Wake me up. I will slow you down, but you won’t be out there alone, and you can show me all the things I know you saw this morning. Deal, my Angel?”

”Deal. I guess Maury was right. He said I need a 24/7 keeper to keep me out of trouble. I’m sorry I’m such a nuisance. I swear none of that occurred to me I wouldn’t knowingly endanger myself, because it would endanger you and you are my life. I’m supposed to be your helpmate.” She looked up at Charlie and her eyes were full of tears.

Charlie caught the first one and put in her mouth. Then she leaned over and kissed the tears. “You are not a nuisance. I love having someone in my world who hasn’t let the world make them different than they have always been. You remind me to smell the air and look for deer in the trees. You wanted to make snow angels at midnight. Your innocence in all the ways you are innocent has been a gift, it always will be.” She stood her up and pulled her in close. “You are my miracle, Alleanna Yasmine Bradbury. I love everything about you.” Charlie kissed her hungrily. She pushed her flannel off her shoulders and interrupted the kiss to pull her thermal shirt over her head. Ally’s nipples hardened from the cold and Charlie moved her head over them to warm them, Ally moaned and ran her fingers through Charlie’s hair, she tugged gently, like everything else she did. Charlie lifted her head. Ally pulled off her flannel, shirt and bra. Charlie laughed because it dawned on both of them that Ally had forgotten one. She unsnapped Charlie’s and pulled it off. She suckled each nipple and marked Charlie’s collarbone, before nibbling her earlobe. Then she kissed Charlie again. She was doing better at starting things off, she had wanted to mark Charlie, so she did, instead of waiting for Charlie to do it or asking. However, undoing the tie on her sweats was too much. So, Charlie undid hers and pushed them down, discovering that Ally forgot her thong too.

”Tsk. Tsk. Someone could be playing a prank and pants you. They would discover your gorgeous bare butt and they would have to do this.” Charlie nibbled and flicked her tongue all over her butt cheeks, then she bit her right butt cheek. Ally squeaked. Charlie smiled. “When you made that noise it would have aroused them into doing this.” Charlie spread her cheeks and licked over hole again and again until she crumpled and moaned. Charlie wrapped her arm around Ally’s waist when she tried to crawl away. Finally, Ally moaned and came. She laid there naked and giggling and when Charlie came closer she wrapped her legs around her and held on. Eventually, she pulled Charlie over so, she was laying beside her.

”Charlie, are you sexually adventurous?”

”I guess” Charlie sputtered. “Why?”

”Well, I told Dean that I am a...submissive, is the word he used. I wanted to learn about how to make my dominant happy, when I have a hard time initiating. He let me into a website he is a member of and I checked out all the ones under Lesbians. Some were way gross, but others were interesting. I ordered some stuff which will work well on the bed which is in the cabin part of the igloo and there are support beams we could use, for one of the items. You can look through them and see what you want to try out. She crawled over to a tote within her tote and brought it back. Charlie had to shake her head, Ally crawled like a big cat on the hunt. And she was just crawling, she was unaware, that Charlie was trying not to jump her wife, before she finished with a very difficult conversation to have. She handed Charlie the tote. Charlie pulled out a hook that went over the support beam and would hold her bound hands over it. Depending on the length of the rope she could make Ally stand or she could let her kneel on the bed. She raised an eyebrow at that one. Ally bounced with excitement. Charlie pulled out a multi-piece bondage set, that included fur-lined cuffs for her wrists and ankles, they had hooks to attach chains to, so Ally wouldn’t be tied with rope after everything. The kit had spreader bars, a mask, a ball gag, plugs of varying sizes, a paddle that said NAUGHTY on one side, the other side had little raised stripes that would also leave behind a pattern. The kit had padded clamps and several sleeves for either a cock or a dildo or vibe, it also included a feathered tickler. Charlie smiled wickedly at the surprise her wife had brought along. Next, Charlie pulled out a leather harness and a slender long two sided vibe, a thick long two sided vibe and a big container of cherry chocolate lube. She looked at Ally, she wished she could call Dean, since he got her into this, to figure out what to do.

”Dean said to call him and he would talk you through it or we can keep on like we have been doing. I just wanted you to know I am adventurous, just inexperienced, I’m not a prude.” She was burbling because she was nervous. Charlie kissed her and she sighed. “I’m supposed to give you this book that demonstrates positions and commands, he said you would need it when you called him.” Charlie chuckled.

”I am going to call Dean, should be able to get him with the World Cells we brought with us. Why don’t you go clean up breakfast?” Ally beamed at her and bounced over to the kitchenette and collected their plates. Charlie got her attention and threw her flannel at her. She sniffed it smiled dreamily and put it on. She started humming “My Funny Valentine”. Charlie shook her head and after a lot of clicking, the phone went through, Dean picked up he was laughing his head off.

”So, did you call just to yell or to ask questions and yell?” Dean reined his hilarity and told Charlie a truth, she couldn’t deny. “If I had refused she would have researched on her own, she may have agreed to chat off site with someone who promised to talk about how to tell your new wife you are a complete sub, she is almost a pet, Charlie, if the creep had said let’s meet for coffee it’s public, she would go, not thinking about the danger between her car and the coffee shop. Simple truth after what she went through now not only is she a sub, which she has always been, she has a kinky bent, she may not have had before. She has never played with herself. She went to Benny, because she thought I would tease her and Sam would have been like asking Max or Maury. Benny couldn’t answer many of her questions because he has never been with a girl, he knew I had in the before time. I promised not to tease and to tell her straight. I sent her to a secure site, where she was to communicate with no one, told her to look at whatever caught her fancy write down what she had questions about and I would not tease her. I would talk. First, I told her to ask you about self pleasuring, I wasn’t going there with my little sister. She asked me why a married person would need to do that. You might show her how doing it in front of you could be the start of a good time. To dom her, you need to teach her some commands and positions, but first an all systems stop word and explain the color system to her. Red, means she needs to stop and discuss why she needed to stop. Yellow, means let up and slow down, again discuss what she is feeling. Green, means she is enjoying whatever and wants to keep going. With her being so anxious to please you, check her color, a lot. I would stop at yellow, because by the time she realizes why she isn’t okay she could be in panic attack land. I had her get a beginners’ kit, with no rope and no whips or floggers. If her mouth is unavailable she needs to have nonverbal cues. Sam has me tap him with one finger if he asks my color and it’s green, two fingers for yellow and three for red. If it is a stop now, I slap whatever I can reach with my whole hand. I would avoid hanging her upside down, it might trigger her. As the dom, you are having a good time, but you can never get lost in what is happening and miss a tap or the fact she said yellow. Charlie, with Ally, it won’t stop with the bedroom door. Some people this lifestyle is total preference and choice, for others like Ally, it will help her have a safer, fuller life. She will thrive and blossom, if whenever you are alone she doesn’t have to call the shots. She handles the creative part of the business, by the time they talk to the artiste, all the money, times, venue, etc. is worked out she has questionnaires they fill out that tell her theme, if they want one, what do they want the cake to look like, what flavor, etc. When a catering job comes up, Benny has the details nailed down. She discusses what they want in their finger food stands throughout the venue, or on the buffet, or served. Sammy, Maxxie, and Maury and Dad handle her legal needs. Benny her business finances and he would cut out his heart and feed it to piranhas before he would muss her hair, let alone do something so underhanded as swindling her.” Charlie laughed she could hear and see the huge, grizzly bear of a man saying that about the teddy bear he adopted and who adopted him. “Alicia handles her personal finances. Cole her security needs. Gabe does her real estate portfolio, she only looks at what he has thoroughly vetted.”

”I do her computer stuff. I guess I already knew that she is well insulated and taken care of and she told me, that she couldn’t take the lead. She is doing better but it’s hard and she sighs with relief when I take control.”

”The same commands apply whenever you are alone. Some parts when you are out. For instance, Sam and I do this unless he tells me to take the night off because it will be awkward or Dad’s involved. But, I only call him Sam, when someone is in hearing distance and knows us. Otherwise, he is Sir. I am not allowed to touch myself unless he tells me to, I do not come ever unless he gives permission. You will need to go slow on orgasm denial, since she just started having them. Doing this will make them longer and harder for her. It will make her feel safe. You get a wife who adores you, who, in her case is safer, who is meeting your needs and finally having her needs met. You will need to collar her. Not an actual collar unless you both want it, but the bracelet I wear on my wrist, is my collar, it makes me feel safe and assured that   
I know how to handle what I am doing at work, I rub it three times before I make a presentation to the City Planning board. I recently convinced the board to toss our name in the hat for winter 2024. We made the short list. I am not a slave, Charlie, you are not taking her freedom, you are giving her a security net for if she falls or gets stuck and needs to let go instead of untangle herself and go on. Knowing it’s there will make her try things she didn’t have the courage to. By wrapping her up in your dominance you give her a safe place to be submissive, which she already is. She blooms whenever she is with you, from the wiggling hips when she was dancing to singing to you from the stage. She felt anchored by you and she reached out to try new things. You are quiet. Too much? Because if it is come home now and walk away from her. She will probably recover if she loses you now, in six months or year, she will just curl up and die and you know I am right.”

”Dean, slow down, I am processing. I do not feel overwhelmed, I feel turned on. I already collared her, the locket declares she is mine and inside has a pic of just me and one of both of us. Mine is a matching pattern choker, with the infinity symbol on one side and our initials on the other. They are spelled on, for life. I feel like maybe I can find a way to keep her safe from the Ana’s of the world. She got up at four and went for a run in a wide circle around the igloo. She is talking about this beautiful mother wolf, who let her hold her pups and how the mother wolf explains that there are too many people so, she is taking them further into the forest to keep them safe. And the crisp air, etc. I am counting to a hundred while she is telling me, then she looks up and thinks I am upset because she forgot about morning nookie and showering together. I had to explain to her why it wasn’t safe, she didn’t get, but she looked so sad as she promised she wouldn’t do it again. It was like touching a butterfly’s wings, like I responsible for a little of the magic dying. So, I agreed to go with her, if she can handle me slowing her down. Her smile was so big she almost outshone the sun. We were fooling around and she asks me if I’m sexually adventurous? Then when I say yes she brings out this tote full of stuff. I’ve received from a harness but never given. So, I am excited, not overwhelmed but concerned I will screw up and break her again.”

”Charlie I think you will know when it’s enough, when she can handle more, you let your heart tell you. You love her so much it’s nauseating and I will deny saying this, but it is so romantic and deep rooted. You will figure it out Mistress Charlotte.”

”No way! I’m Madam. Thanks, Dean.” I will tell you how it went when we get home.”

”Hug her and kiss her and let her know that Benny is pathetic without her. Gad is ready to shoot him to stop his suffering. I think this the longest they have been apart since he came back to school after he lost his boyfriend of six years. It is only three days. But it feels like more to him. Sam thinks that if Ally decided she was straight, Benny would drop Gad in a heartbeat and sweep her off her size four feet. I think they are nonsexual soulmates. Benny has a harder time relaxing when she is not here, because he knows she can find trouble anywhere. She doesn’t think that way, she left Her Benny with his Gad and our family, so he is as safe as he can be. He was as jazzed as she was about her meeting you.”

”Dean what do I do if the positions and when to call me what and her being naked at home, unless I tell her otherwise, are too much, but the other stuff I am in for?”

”Charlie, Sam’s dominant, looks very different than Max’s, which looks different to Gad. Personally, Gad as a Dom is scary, but he treats Benny right or his face would be on backward or something because, Squirt is beyond protective of us. Where, I was going before this side trip, is this is so very personalized to you and Squirt. It looks like what makes you feel safe. You need to explore your darker self to find the you who can and who wants to control your sub. If it works for Sam and Gad, who don’t have small subs it can and will work for you, with your tiny, very sub, sub. I know you will find your way. I love you.”

“Hug everyone for us. Take care of yourself Dean!”

”I will. Bye Char-Char.” Dean laughed.

”Bye Deanie-Beanie.” He cackled. They both hung up. Charlie went to get her submissive, little songbird.  
  


“We are going to lay down some of the framework for the two of us to have a safe, supportive, dominant and submissive lifestyle. After talking to Dean, I realize that some of my concerns about your safety and your concerns about feeling safe and having someone at the controls, can be answered by living this way. I also think figuring out how it works for us will be fun. Are you sure you want this and your gifts aren’t picking up on some need of mine?” She paused. “Also, you should never have on more clothing than I do.” Charlie stuck her hand out for the shirt, Ally draped it over her hand.

”I saw a movie made with two women who were together, and one was clearly dom and the other sub. The dominant made most of the money and the submissive was a student with a part time job. The sub is attacked in the subway coming home. Before that night, the dom had just taken control in the bedroom, mostly because she had more experience. After the attack the sub was shutting down. So the dom started reading and discovered several works on relationships like this. She used it to insulate the sub, then started helping her take baby steps. For them the framework was built out of the bedroom to save the sub’s life. She had been in control, she had been in control in the big, scary world and look what happened? So, with the don’s help she got back to school. They made a deal, no part time job as long as she was at a full class load. Her family hadn’t even come to see her when she was dying in the hospital, she had felt alone, so she made her life small, she still got attacked, so the structure of her relationship with the dom, made her feel tethered, so she could reach out. It had an incredibly happy, sappy end. But the dom found herself too, she was freed from her rigid lifestyle, because she had to accommodate first, the sub, then the subs cats and hamster. They had tunnels through the house and the hamster also had a ball that rolled around the house. She learned to smile again. I was intrigued by how the introduction of dominance and submission into their life, saved one and freed the other. I looked around and I realized without the sexual aspect my family was already my dominant force. Then, I met you and I let you take the lead, without conscious thought. And you took the lead without saying anything. I let you know I want to wait for the major stuff until I could give my virginity as a gift to someone and you never pushed. I ended up in the hospital, which put talking to you about this on hold. Then when I came back, there was so much to do. I had taken the Crutchfield/Spinner wedding contract, huge society affair, the biggest we had handled and Benny kept us on schedule and took on cake orders and a Bon Voyage for a family whose oldest son got a huge promotion to the Paris branch of the company. When we get back we will have Christmas parties, etc. I was feeling overwhelmed and inadequate, you went from a rated PG relationship to a G relationship. I couldn’t unpack everything and get everything I had committed to do done. Then, I remembered the movie and started asking questions of Sam and Dean and Max and Gabe. Sam and Max made me uncomfortable, Max said that other than he pitching and Gabe catching they don’t do the D & S crap, he just is in charge. Dean and Gabe didn’t make me uncomfortable. Gabe explained they didn’t use labels because Max didn’t like them. They were just who they are in the bedroom, then went back to being a lawyer and a real estate shark. Dean answered any question I could think to ask. He made me feel comfortable first by reassuring me that I wasn’t a freak for wanting this and helped me see the strength and power it takes to submit yourself to someone else. My Benny, is a sub, he explained how it works for him and Gad. He also said that it would be different with us, because our bodies have to work hard to hurt each other. The dynamics are different, so a talk with Dean and some very gross research and here we are.“

”Why was the research gross, Angel?” Charlie asked. She was having a hard time not jumping her, but the book says that nudity has to become a natural state, so they were having The Conversation naked.

”They would spit in each other’s mouths, or let their bladder go, one the dom, pooped on the sub. There were some where they would put them on machines and the subs faces said it hurt. There was one that involved a boa seeking warmth in the back forty while the dom used the front. They were things people in a normal loving relationship don’t do to each other.” Charlie saw how she curled in on herself when she talked about these movies.

”So, we are both to establish limits to what we will do, will try and definitely won’t do, or a hope for/expect/always okay list.For instance, for you your, “absolutely will not do” list includes, body fluid play, machines, animal play or beastiality.” She smiled at the face Ally made.

”Real people do that to each other?”

”Yes. For me, my “no way, no how” list will include anything were I demean you, call you names, purposely hurt you, like breath play and whipping you or the machines, shocking you. My hard, unshakable limit are those things were I am not supporting you, I am tearing you down. I will never ask you to hurt me. Things I am willing to try but might not like, include you having toys in or on your person out of the house. You are my sub, not my slave. What are yours Angel?”

Ally looked down, then away. “I wanted to try breath play and blood play. I don’t want to wear toys out of the house.”

”Okay, I will try breath and blood play, if I enjoy them and I am sure you won’t get hurt, because I am inexperienced. Your green, always a go list.”

”If we are home for the evening, you deciding what if anything I wear, is a definitive green light all the way. There was a movie where the dom, picked out the sub’s clothes the night before. If when the sub went to get dressed, there was no underwear, then she was not to wear any. It was so erotic and it was a weekend, they went antiquing and each stop she would find a discreet way to make sure her sub was still bare. That night she, they played hard until they fell asleep in their play room.”

”That won’t be too much?”

Ally blushed and started biting her bottom lip. “I was thinking that I could arrange my clothes by what goes with what or you can use my computer program that corresponds to hangers and shoe boxes. My thong and bra sets are in order alphabetically. So, you could pick out an outfit, deciding on if underwear will be under it or not. When I go shopping, you let me know if you like stuff when I model it for you, if you think it is too revealing or an awful color on me, etc. it would go back to the store. The stuff I keep I hang up and box accordingly and then put them into the computer. The app is one you designed. I didn’t know you when I got it, but on bad days, picking out my clothes seems like a daunting task, so the app helped me.”

”I designed it for me, because my tenants and their mother and sister and our mutual close friend said, “We cannot in good conscience continue letting you out of the house like that. So, your Mom and sister, gave me lessons. I had Alicia come by and match and label all my clothes. The ones she decided were not right for me, went to the Liberté! which I found out was one of yours.” Ally blushed.

”Gabe has a big mouth, but a golden heart.” Ally said.

”The next weekend she came by and took me shopping and we burned a serious hole in my clothing fund for the next five years. So, it changed how clients treated me, got me a few one time only dates. Was responsible for the purple, skin tight, sheer, except in strategic places number I was wearing that night.”

”I owe my sister big time!”

”Okay, before I jump you, let’s get back on track.” Charlie sighed and looked down, Ally was sucking on her bottom lip.

“So, we are clear.” Charlie was typing. Your requirement limit is You never have to take control when we are together. You need to be on bottom of any activity where there is a top and a bottom. You want a total power exchange in all areas of our life except your business, because I am not an event planner and I wouldn’t be effective in that role. I am to pick out your clothes, decide on underwear or no underwear for the day and when clothing will and won’t be required at home. You want 24/7 continuation of the D/S relationship. For me, I want to be called “Domme“, whenever we are alone and I will tell you when while out, you are not to ever call me “Baby” outside of our home. I want control over when you can touch yourself for purposes other than cleaning. I want you to bring me a wand vibrator when you know you have been bad and you will not be able to come while being punished. We will start with edging you, then Just a verbal command not to come. Complete transparency about where you are, if you are having a drop of endorphins, etc. that make you feel bad.”

”My Angel will be how I address you unless it would be inappropriate, like a business function, during sexual play you are “My Good Girl” or “My Bad Girl” depending on your behavior. Now, your soft limits are: You would like to try the hook with chains, breath play and blood play. Right now mine are the same.

Your hard limits are the use of rope, being inverted, being made to touch yourself in public, wearing toys in public, water sports, scat play, beastiality or use of an animal in anyway during sex. Anything else, Angel?”

”I don’t want to but on a thingie and Poke you either place. No lending me out to others or you playing with others, no polyamory.”

”So noted. We can always revisit and add to or subtract something we discuss and would like to try. I maintain veto power always.” Ally was smiling and nodding her head.

“What is your safe word, the one that means stop everything immediately?”

”Lobster. If we ever have a lobster dish requested, Benny has to select and kill the lobster. He also has to prepare the dish. I can’t stand the screaming.” She was pale and shaking her head.

”Lobster it is. I will ask your color a lot when we are playing or trying something new for us. Red, means stop now. Discuss now why you needed to stop, so we get what you are feeling at the time, not later. Yellow, means lighten up, go slower, and what are you feeling, because we might need to stop before we end you up in panic attack land. Green, Oh yeah! Having a great time, etc.”

”Any questions, Good Girl?”

”No Domme.”

“Okay. Stand up.”

”Yes, Domme.” Ally said silkily as she sprung up.

”Kneel.” Ally kneeled. “Now set back on your legs.” Ally did it. “Now spread your legs as far as you can, keep them bent, then rest your butt on the floor, sit up straight and clasp your elbows behind your back. Head straight ahead, you don’t move unless I tell you to look at me.” She stroked Ally’s hair. “This Is called kneel, it is how you will sit out of bed unless I say otherwise. You only sit at the table or the sofa with me if I give you permission.”

”Yes, Domme.”

”If I say “open”, then you stay in kneel but tuck your tailbone so I have an unobstructed view of things. If   
I say “open mouth” you stay in kneel open your mouth and stick out you tongue.” Ally did it. Charlie was watching her closely, she started to shake, her eyes clouded. “Ally, what’s your color? Red means stop.”

”Red! Red! Oh God! Please don’t hurt me, please just let me go. I won’t tell anyone! No, please don’t put that in my mouth!” Ally started gagging on nothing. Her eyes were huge. Charlie reached for her and Ally curled into a little ball, still gagging. She choked, then turned on her side, trembling and trying to get the air to vomit. Charlie stared in horror as invisible arms did the Heimlich maneuver on her and something hard came flying out and hit the floor. Ally collapsed on the floor when the arms let go. She shook and begged to go home. Then put her hands over her ears. Charlie gasped. On the floor was an avocado pit, they didn’t bring any avocados and Ally hated them, so, that left the bitch messing with her. Charlie ran and grabbed a smudge stick from Ally’s bag and lit it, she said the caim Tasha had taught her. Charlie froze. Ally screamed, she could barely move but she was fighting to get away from someone, and crying, blood began to drip from her. Charlie could her the slap of flesh against flesh and a man’s guttural growls of pleasure. He shoved in hard, it moved Ally forward from the force. Ally winced when whoever pulled out of her. Ally levitated and was twisted into this horrible position high up almost by the ceiling. A thick coil of rope appeared tied tightly around her throat, she could barely breath. Charlie knew she had to get the bitch out before the rope uncoiled and Ally’s neck snapped. She started spritzing the air around Ally with holy water, it sizzled. Charlie watched as someone male, not a strap on, raped Ally’s mouth, she gagged and coughed around a big dick. Charlie kept saying the caim swishing the sage and spraying the holy water, just as whoever came down her throat, Charlie screamed as the last knot came undone and Ally started to fall. Then it was all gone except for the echo of evil laughter. Ally was crumpled on the floor, not moving. Charlie felt for breath and there was none, she started artificial respiration on her. After about a minute Ally gasped and then started coughing. She crawled into Charlie’s lap and clung to her. Charlie squeezed her back. She pulled back and got Charlie to look at her.   
  


“Please don’t leave me. I will fight harder next time.” She sobbed and both sounded like they hurt her throat.

”I will never leave you, Angel. I was going to put protection...”

”It won’t work she is too powerful. She let me go. Everything you were doing, she just laughed about it tickling. She reached out of the astral and attacked me. That takes power, I don’t have. She said if I try to go home, she will crash the plane or sink the boat. If I stay and don’t try to run, she won’t hurt you. I am so sorry, Charlie. She will let you go. You should go home where it is safe...”

”Now, you are being insulting. You are mine. I will fight the bitch for you. She isn’t getting rid of me.” Charlie reached for a bottle of water and held Ally’s head up while she sipped water. Ally lay there with her head in Charlie’s lap, shaking. Charlie pulled blankets off the bed and put them over both of them. She hummed “All Of Me” to her, soon, Ally slipped into a fretful sleep. Charlie picked her up and put her on the bed. Then she checked the doors, salted them and the window sill. She hung shanks of sage from the glass roof. She made sure there was plenty of wood, heated soup and crackers and made tea. She set it beside the bed, with several bottles of water then she got dressed and dressed Ally, she didn’t wake up at all. Charlie kissed her forehead, several times, then kissed her lips lightly. She sat down on the bed and called Sam’s cell, she needed calm.

”Hi, Charlie. Are lesbian honeymoons so boring that you keep calling your friends or did you hit a stumbling block in educating your sub?” Sam teased.

”Sam, we need everyone here. She is after Ally from the astral is all she said before she passed out. I watched what that bitch did to her. I couldn’t see anyone but Ally. Oh, God, Sam what I watch that bitch do to her! I watched it happen right here. I was doing everything I knew to do. She let her go, she wanted to play, Sam. She stuffed an avocado pit down Ally’s throat, she Heimlech’ed it up, before she died. Then a man, not a strap on, but a man raped her, it was horrifying and Ally was bleeding from back there. Then he raped her mouth, Ally was choking on his semen. Ally floated up in the air, I could see the rope tying her up in this contorted position. Then the rope started coming untied and she fell, I was screaming because I thought, I was getting ready to watch her neck snap, then she just hit the floor hard. I heard laughing. Then Ally told me if we try to come home she will take down, whatever we try to flee on. She won’t care if you come, you could bring Benny and some more of her support system, so we can get her through this.” Charlie was crying.

”Dean has us packed and is going to fly for twenty-five hours. He has invited some friends, Benny, some others for support. Stay inside, both of you. While the sun is up, bring in as much wood as you can, top off the generator, curl up in front of the fire in a circle of salt, make it big enough that the covers don’t break it while you sleep. We’re coming. We love you, hang on!”

”Okay. Please hurry as much as you can.”

”We will, Charlie. Hold Ally tight for me, okay?”

”I will. Bye.”

”Bye, honey.”

Charlie hung up and wished they had curtains to close, like it would help. She tried to wake Ally up so she wouldn’t wake up alone, but she was too groggy to go with her, so Charlie hurried. She came back in and resalted the door. Ally looked at her and tried to smile, so Charlie blew her a kiss, they went to the bathroom together. They washed their hands and Ally brushed her teeth vigorously. Ally walked to the microwave to reheat the soup and tea. She set the kettle over the hook on the fireplace to stay warm and got a pot holder and extra bags, more soup, too. She had Ally put on her old fashioned white, sleeping gown and Charlie put on her sleep shirt with glasses-wearing”M&M” candies using computers all over it.

”Ally, Angel. I need you to answer something for me, then I will leave it alone. You never said anything and neither did Cas, about a man raping you orally or sodomizing you. Why didn’t you tell us, baby?” Charlie started crying when she saw her being choked on some guy’s junk. Ally pulled her in and comforted her, until the tears passed.

”I am sorry you had to see that and feel helpless. I am so sorry. I love you, Charlie.” She looked into the flames. Her voice dropped to a whisper. “It was real, but it was a thought form, energy pulled from the real being, made with hair, someone has to be working with her. They got a hold of Dean’s hair, a small possession of his. They took it to her and she made a thought form. There are ways to make them that are not very noticeable. Bespell a guard and she would be set. She had his thought form, force it in my mouth while holding my jaw too hard for me to close my mouth. I could feel it in my throat, I felt my airway get blocked. I thought you were going to see me gag to death on Dean’s penis and you would never be able to look at him again. I hated her for that. The pain from the other, I thought it was killing me!” Ally cried, painful broken sobs. “I was never like other girls, never curious about what being with a guy would be like. I only bought the vibes, because I thought you might want to try them. I would try for you. I knew if it was awful, you would understand. It hurt so much. When I screamed after he was done with my throat, he was in my bottom. She told him slow and hard, and make sure she can’t move. I want to see if she will trust the ginger to stick around if she knows she has had a man there. I distracted you when I wiped him away. I was afraid, not of you leaving but of you thinking that it was somehow what Dean wants. She controls the thought form, it just looks like Dean, it’s eyes glow, the feeling of evil coming off it is strong. It smells of the grave, not the woods and apple pie.”

”I know Dean would kill himself before he would hurt you. I’ll be fine with him. Can you be with me, Angel? I think it will make you feel reconnected to life.” Charlie started unbuttoning the hard-working candies, when Ally pulled off her gown. She dove for Ally, kissing her harder than before, Ally moaned in pleasure. Charlie taught Ally how to trib. They did that with their heads resting against each other’s, shouting out their pleasure. They ate the soup, steak and potato, made and canned by Ally, and saltines. They watched the lights together, Charlie felt Ally relax into sleep. She kissed her and fell asleep too.

Ally was startled awake, she heard something by the bed. She sighed with relief. She started to him, then she realized he couldn’t have been there yet. She tried to step back into the circle of salt, but Dean grabbed her hand and when he got tired of struggling with her he backhanded her. He tossed her on the bed and told her to take off her gown.

”Take it off or I rape her to death and it will be your fault because you brought me into her life.” Dean’s thought form growled. Ally cried but she pulled her gown off. Dean pushed her back roughly, he was without clothing.

”This isn’t real, it is an illusion.” Ally told herself.

”If that’s true stupid bitch, why does this hurt he shoved himself in her to the hilt. Ally screamed. Charlie didn’t move. You and she are on different planes. When I am done with you, then you will be on the same plane. So, shut up, close your eyes and take it like a big girl. It will be over as soon as I breed you. The pregnancy, birth and child will be on that plane, if you live.” Not Dean, slammed into her over and over again, it hurt, but she didn’t want him to hurt Charlie, so she cried when she wanted to scream. Finally, he seemed to grow and then cold, fluid shot into her. He licked her face and was gone. Ally fought her way to a sitting position, she put her gown back on, she was getting colder by the second.

She saw the door was open. She looked by the fire, Charlie was gone! Ally panicked what if Charlie went to look for her and got lost in the snow. She put on her boots and her coat, wrapping her scarf as she ran outdoors, closing the door to keep in the heat they would need it. The snow made the world seem soundless. She saw Charlie and started calling for her, no answer she ran after her. When she got close she realized she was on thin ice and it wasn’t Charlie, it was an Asian woman, with winter white skin, and long black hair. When she looked at Ally, Ally screamed at her all white eyes, she walked with tiny, short steps to her, Ally tried to move but she couldn’t. The woman’s face turned into a rotting skeleton and she kissed Ally. She could feel the woman sucking out her life force and freezing her, she fought back the woman grabbed her scarf, it came loose and Ally fell backward through the ice. The woman laughed and skittered away, almost flying. Ally tried to fight her way out, she just kept breaking more ice. She felt stabbing pain all over her body and then she felt nothing but peace and quiet.

In her dreams, Charlie screamed for Ally as she ran further into the storm, she stopped by who she thought was Charlie. Charlie screamed in her dream at Ally to run from the Yuki-onna, but she was trapped on the thin ice, she fought and fell back into the water, she struggled and then floated to the top, still and dead. Charlie awoke screaming, she turned to reach for Ally and she wasn’t there. She saw the bed was rumpled, the bottom sheet had popped off a corner, then she saw blood. Ally called the Lodge and spoke to Mr. Jarvinen, he said he and his wife and sons were on their way, he told her to dial rescue and the police. Since there was blood. She hung up and her phone rang, it was Meg.

”Hello?”

”Charlie, it’s Meg? Cas and I feel her she is alive but the feeling is fading, you need to get out there. The cold might be holding her in stasis, keeping her from bleeding out, but she is wounded in some way, we can’t feel her fear anymore. Take care and watch your back, she will hurt you, to hurt Ally. Love you, now go!” She hung up.

Charlie but on two over the head sweaters then a cardigan, she put on her coat and put Ally’s gloves under hers and wrapped her scarf around her, then she took jeans and a sweater and stuffed them under her sweater to keep them warm for Ally. Mr. Jarvinen and three men who looked like him at different ages arrived and rescue. Mr. Jarvinen did all the talking and soon they were headed out where she most likely went, according to the lie about seeing a family of baby hares who seemed to be alone. She said Ally would think of them and figure she could bring them to safety and then got turned around. Charlie looked confused and angry when the vehicle stopped. They all got out of the Rescue vehicle and The caretakers all weather vehicle.

Charlie asked why were they stopping. Mr. Jarvinen said. “In a few feet was ice, it thins in places without warning. Also, if she came any further than this and didn’t fall in, she would have been unable to maintain a body temperature that would allow for life. So, they would search here. Mr. Halla said it would waste time trying to get you to stay, but be careful stay behind the line of the vehicles or you might fall through.”

”Okay.” Charlie said as she fought down panic.

They spread out and started searching soon there police officers searching too. They had been at it for about an hour. When Charlie saw her floating in the pool made by the broken ice around her. “Ally!” Charlie yelled and started running towards her. Someone knocked her down. She turned over ready to do damage. Torgny Jarvinen was backing off her with his hands up.

”Mrs. Bradbury. The ice, it gets thin right there about a foot in front of us. They see her, you just wait,   
I must wait. Too many will crack the ice and make getting her impossible. They will see if they can get Life signs, either way we will take her to the lodge where a...” He made a whirling motion with his hand.

”Helicopter.” Charlie smiled. He was a teen and he was scared and shaking. He believed there was hope, Charlie clung to it.

”Thank you. They will take her to the clinic in Kittila. They would assess the damage.”

”Thank you for saving me. Thank you for explaining what is happening.” He smiled and waited with her. Then he motioned that they had her on solid ground. Charlie ran he kept up. Charlie dropped on the ground beside her, they were working on her. Charlie touched her face. “Angel, please get back in. I know it hurts, but I can’t live without you. You are my life. Please, Angel, please!” They tried again after a couple of minutes, she coughed and writhed from the pain. They put her on oxygen. “I have clean dry, warm clothes for her.”

”We will turn around, change her on the wet blankets, then put her on the dry, if you need help Geneve will help you.” Charlie hummed their song to her while she made the change then she picked her up and put the jacket, the rescue team had brought with them, hers was floating in the water. Charlie put the gloves on her and wrapped her feet in a blanket and then wrapped all of them around her. She opened her eyes, smiled a weak smile and went out again. Charlie felt for life signs they were pretty strong and steady considering she was just a popsicle. Her hair was still frozen, but everything else seemed like it was doing okay with her blood moving again.

They loaded her and Charlie up. Mr. Jarvinen said he would leave their igloo for them, just make sure they had locked it. Charlie hugged him and Torgny, who blushed, thanking them profusely. They got to the helicopter quickly. Within minutes it was airborne.

”Your wife is a fighter, Mrs. Bradbury. Do not worry, most of the people want a single common thing for all people and that is for them to be happy, being themselves as long as it does not harm others. Most will be kind to you and not care about your abnormal normal.” Gerik Halla of the rescue squad smiled at his joke. Charlie smiled back and brushed away tears. “She must have a kind heart to go out in this weather for baby bunnies.”

”She has a huge one. She is also a person, who is so gifted, that they have a hard time functioning in the outside world. I don’t think she would go for the bunnies alone. She had trouble awhile back with someone following her, then taking her and hurting her. She is supposed to be in jail, but she is very crafty and she had an accomplice that my wife never saw. Ally is a lamb in a lion’s world, but she is always thinking of others, she would have let me know, if she planned to go alone. If someone was with her, then she would think she would be back before she was missed. But they must have told her something other than baby bunnies were cold to get her to go off. I brought her here, because we both wanted to see the lights, but because it isn’t a typical honeymoon destination. Couples getaway yes, but honeymoon, no.”

“The police will, with your permission check your igloo. They will talk with you. We will get to the bottom of this, you focus on helping this fighter, keep fighting.”

”Thank you.” Charlie blushed. “There are some items in the igloo that might suggest that we are, that I might like to hurt her, but they are not even open, she was curious about the dominance/submissive lifestyle. We were talking about it, when she had a flashback to when she was taken. She is pagan, so she wanted me to help her protect the igloo, so the woman couldn’t harm us. It didn’t hurt anyone or the igloo, so I did it, so she could sleep. I think that the lifestyle won’t work for her because of the scars she carries in her mind. I have no idea why I am unloading all of this on you, I’m sorry.”

”As you told her, she is your world. Your mind is racing and you have had a long stressful day, that almost ended with you being separated from her forever. You needed to tell someone. I am okay that it was me. She has been through much, but with your love, I think it will be fine. As far as the other my son Dagnar is into this lifestyle he is the dominant, his wife the submissive. Outside their home, you would never know, I was a little uncomfortable at first, I was afraid he was treating her differently than I had taught him to treat a woman, but he explained. Then I said, if it makes you happy and does not harm her, then I will be okay with it.”

”My parents are deceased, but I don’t think they would be accepting. Her mother and father are accepting, her older brother is also gay. They adopted me, before we met, then arranged a night out, where I met and tumbled head over heels for her. They started planning the wedding the next day.” They both laughed. The chopper landed. “This is where I stay, but if you need anything. He took out a business card. She went with Ally as far as she could then she went to the waiting room. She called home and let them know what had happened, Cas promised he would tell his brother, telepathically and to keep them updated. He reminded her that family was on the way. Then they hung up.

Charlie put her head back and said a prayer to ever good might be listening, to help Ally. She smelled grave dirt and her stomach roiled at the malevolence that filled the air. She turned to her right, she couldn’t move.

”Red. No one can see me but you, act too crazy they will start believing you hurt her.” Charlie kept still. “She is a good ride, should peg her sometime, you are butch enough to enjoy it. She will live. My maker wants to watch, Ms. Pro-Life no matter what, live through being pregnant with my child. Genetically, it is the dude I am made from’s child. It might have green eyes. It will be as human as she is, except for the torture, nothing is different than if she took this body out for a spin. She is far too good to cheat on you, so, you decided to get started on your family right away, she will be beautiful, and she will have those amazing blue eyes. Only those involved will know, but one it will eat at, but loosing the child would hurt her more, she would blame herself. Doesn’t all that goodness, get boring?”

”No.” Charlie growled in her head.

”You’re quick. I am here because I can have one more ride on her. I am here to offer you a proposition. When she is out of surgery. She will keep everything, even her hair follicles will recover and regenerate. The surgery is to close up where I got too feisty before.” He smiled a sickening parody of Dean’s grin. “You believe in honesty. So, if you answer different than she would have wanted you too, it will come out and destroy her and your marriage. So, you can be in the room and watch as I rape the heck out of her and I will make sure I make her come, which will confuse her and make her think she broke your vows. Or, Door Number Two. I kill five random people in this clinic, in horrific ways, you are too good to imagine.” He turned his glowing eyes on her. “Door Number One Or Two? “Remember wifey will know which one you choose. And you are smart enough to know that if you pick two, I will still come back and rape her.” He smiled. Charlie fought the urge to disfigure his face, so he could not look like her big brother. He smiled wider.

”One. Tell your mistress I am going to personally have the pleasure of ripping her brain out of her skull and grinding it to dust. Is that dark enough for you.” Charlie’s face was twisted in hate and her eyes were so dark they looked black. He smiled.

”It’s a start. I’ll tell her. I will wait in the room.” He vanished. Charlie let herself cry.

A couple of hours later, the doctor let her know that, she was going to be fine. When she came out of the anesthesia they would come get her. Charlie thanked them. A policeman sat down next to her, squirmed and moved to the other side. “Sorry to intrude on your vigil. Rescue Chief Halla forwarded on your concerns, we have been in your igloo.” He reached in his coat pocket and showed her a badge that said he was Inspector Rolf Lehtonen, Lapland Police Department. Charlie thanked him. “The bed showed signs of violence, a lamp was knocked over, you did not hear what from the doctor’s report appears to have been a savage attack, because your tea was drugged with a sedative. It appears, please forgive my indelicacy, that she was dragged out of the circle you were sleeping in, forced after a struggle where she was finally struck to subdue her, onto the bed, where she was brutalized. Then she was dragged out of the igloo, along with her coat and boats, then shoved through the thin ice. They probably waited, from the footprints we could see in the snow from the air, until she floated back to the surface still and appearing dead. Your wife did not place herself in danger and Mrs. Bradbury, you did not fail to keep her safe, we are thankful you were not also attacked. This brutal of a crime is irregular in Finland and even more so in Lapland. We did get in touch with the prison she was supposed to be imprisoned in. They check and she had managed an impossible escape from solitary confinement. The cameras did not capture any footage of her escape, they are questioning their staff to find out who let her go. We are searching for her and her assistant. The intruder did not leave any DNA behind, we found the two of you and various members of your family on the food items and clothes. All the males, are either still in America or were pictured boarding a plane here just a few hours ago. Whoever, the accomplice is he is not in her inner circle.” He stood. “As soon as we know more we will let you know. The police department is getting you rooms for yourself and the family coming in. When your family member is ready, we will take them to remove your belongings from the igloo and bring them back here. Good day, Mrs. Bradbury.”

”Thank you, Inspector, for everything.” He nodded his head and Charlie was left to her thoughts. God she just wanted to put her arms around her wife and never let go.


End file.
